Idolatría
by Spacedog Girlfriend
Summary: El amor entre Tadashi y Hiro siempre había sido inocente. Cada pelea de cosquillas. Cada pelea real. Cada noche. Cada proyecto divertido. Un paraíso personal. ¿Cuando se había hecho añicos ese paraíso? ¿Cuando esa inocencia se degeneró en algo tan pecaminoso? Traducción. Obra original de hidashi love.


**Advertencias: **Incesto. Alive!Tadashi. Yandere!Hiro. Semi-AU.

* * *

><p>El amor entre Tadashi y Hiro siempre había sido inocente; una intimidad compartida entre ellos. Resistió los días de tormenta (gritos agonizantes de preocupación chocando con gritos calientes de desafío) y disfrutaba de la luz dorada de los demás (la reconciliación suave donde se acurrucaban contra el otro, los fantasmas de un sinnúmero de excusas sobre sus labios).<p>

Fortalecían cada momento.

Cada pelea de cosquillas. Cada pelea real. Cada noche. Cada proyecto divertido. Su paraíso personal.

¿Cuando se había hecho añicos ese paraíso? ¿Cuando esa inocencia se degeneró en algo tan pecaminoso?

¿Podría esta persona -que lo inmovilizó a su propia cama con Microbots (la encarnación misma de la influencia de Tadashi en su hermano menor) quien besó, lamió y mordisqueó sus labios, cuello y orejas - ser su Hiro?

¿Por qué era este el resultado de su relación?

**. . .**

No era que la idea no había parpadeado por su mente antes, uniéndose a Tadashi en su Escuela de Nerds. Siempre y cuando significara ser capaz de trabajar codo a codo con su hermano mayor. Ese era su objetivo. Era sólo eso, él tenía su orgullo también. No iba a sentarse durante dos o tres horas en alguna clase aburrida para escuchar a un profesor aburrido y estudiar conceptos que él ya conocía.

Resolvió complicadas ecuaciones y algoritmos que sus padres ni siquiera podían resolver, mientras que en la escuela primaria construyó botas voladoras para Mochi; colaboró en proyectos impresionantes con Tadashi (como el _super cool_ auto volador) hasta que inventar se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza. Todo antes de graduarse de la escuela secundaria a los trece años.

No quería presumir, pero era un estafador con bastante éxito también. (Si la situación no se salía de control, Tadashi estaría allí en el momento justo para salvar su trasero; las ventajas de tener los mini rastreadores GPS cosidos en cada una de sus sudaderas.)

Sin embargo, incluso los mejores ganadores no podían compararse con la emoción de crear junto a Tadashi. Diferentes perspectivas produjeron las ideas cuidadosamente elaborados en algo complejo, algo tangible, algo que ningún universo tuvo el placer de presenciar antes, algo con la insignia de los hermanos Hamada impresa dentro de su diseño.

Si tan sólo pudiera convencerlo de que Hiro era todo lo que necesitaba. Que podrían moldear el mundo a su visión. No por SFIT y una escuela de perdedores que pensaban que eran demasiado brillantes y especiales, sino porque Hiro le podía enseñar todo y más; porque Tadashi era el único que valía la pena cada segundo de su tiempo.

Cuando le dijo que lo llevaría a una pelea de robots esa noche, Hiro no podría estar más feliz. Finalmente, todos sus esfuerzos estaban dando sus frutos.

Tal vez él podría conseguir que Tadashi dejara su _escuela Nerd _y se uniera a él.

Sin embargo, Tadashi tenía otros planes.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo en tu escuela Nerd?—

—Relájate, bebé. Debo conseguir algo.—

Hiro había pensado en unirse a Tadashi en su Escuela Nerd antes, pero nunca de forma tan seria como en ese momento.

¿El acceso a la tecnología avanzada? Comprobado. ¿Nerds que había etiquetados erróneamente como cursis en lugar de ser verdaderamente inteligentes? Comprobado. ¿La cercanía a Tadashi en todo momento porque su hermano se ofreció a compartir su espacio y proyectos personales con él? Comprobado. Añadiendo el llegar a conocer al científico y genio de la robótica de renombre mundial, Robert Callaghan, a la mezcla y ¡Walla! Una súper amplificado Hiro es el resultado.

Ideas Increíbles no nacen simplemente de jugar Ojo de Tigre, sin embargo. No para Hiro. No, estar en los hombros de Tadashi era lo que conseguía su bombeo de sangre y su mente acelerada. Cuando trabajaban como uno, perfectamente sincronizados.

(_—__Pásame la-__—_

—_llave.__—_

—_A tu-__—_

—_izquierda. Lo tengo.—_

—_Hazlo de esta manera, es-__—_

—_más fácil.__—_)

Colgando de los hombros de su hermano se desencadenaba su mecanismo. ¿Por qué no inventar algo que personificaba las palabras de Tadashi? _''Puedes buscar un nuevo punto de vista.'' _Algo innovador. Algo con infinitas posibilidades.

—Se llaman, Microbots.—

**. . .**

—Alguien tiene que ayudarle.—

—¡NO!— Hiro nunca se había aferrado desesperadamente a Tadashi antes. Sentía que si dejaba que su hermano se precipitarse en el fuego nunca lo volvería a ver. Nunca más sentiría esas manos fuertes (aunque algo callosas) que lo tiraban contra el piso cuando luchaban; nunca más escucharía sus risas suaves cuando Hiro estaba frustrado con un proyecto; no volvería a ver esa sonrisa que nacía de la luz cegadora (incluso cuando no había un pedazo de lechuga atrapado entre los dientes).

Un mundo sin Tadashi era uno en que no quería saber nada de.

—¡Hiro! ¡Por Favor! ¡Yo podría ser capaz de salvarlo!—

—¡No! ¡No puedes entrar ahí! ¡Simplemente no puedes!— En una batalla de fuerza, Hiro nunca podría ganar, pero él estaría condenado si no le daba su mejor tiro. Agarrando y gritando. —¡Si vas, yo también voy!— Salvaje e implacable pudo sentir las llamas lamiendo su piel, quemarlo, consumirlos tanto a él como a su hermano; pudo saborear el humo espeso amenazando con sofocarlos. Y, en ese momento, sabía que si no podía conseguir sacar a Tadashi lejos de allí, iban a morir los dos.

Del mismo modo que él perdió su agarre, (una última súplica de desesperación en sus labios), fueron catapultados hacia atrás.

Sintió a Tadashi caer a su alrededor al momento del impacto, comprobando sus signos vitales, lloriqueando por su hermano pequeño al abrir los ojos.

Demasiado pronto, el suave calor se había ido, congelado por los ruidos de las sirenas acompañando los gemidos desgarradores de su hermano.

**. . .**

Ver a Tadashi de luto era tan doloroso como sus propias heridas. Echándose la culpa a sí mismo por sucesos fuera de su control limitado. Ellos eran inseparables durante esos momentos; Hiro aferrándose a Tadashi como a un salvavidas, y Tadashi dejando ni siquiera su propia habitación sin Hiro detrás. Allí estaban las raras ocasiones en que le pedía a Hiro que no lo tocase, pero nunca se enfadaba cuando su hermano descaradamente hacía caso omiso. Tampoco cuando el niño empezó a dormir en su cama después de haber tenido una pesadilla particularmente violenta sobre el fuego.

(_—__¡Hiro! ¡Hiro!__—_

—_¡__Tadashi! __¡__Estoy aquí!—_

—_Por favor ... ¡Oh, por favor!, quédate conmigo.—_)

Tadashi no asistió a las clases en las que estaba inscrito el nuevo semestre. No fue hasta la segunda semana, de todos modos, después de mucho aliento (molestando) de Hiro. Pero era comprensible. La pérdida de un hombre tan venerado lo había sacudido profundamente, había sacudido a muchos de ellos. Así fue el trágico accidente que disolvió al profesor en cenizas.

Oh, hijo, debe lastimar perder una invención tal invaluable. _No. No, no lo hacía. Porque él tenía a su Tadashi._

Una vez Tadashi decidió volver a la escuela, Hiro deseó haber mantenido una retención con más fuerza.

Se hizo semejante a un fantasma viviente. Sus caminos nunca se cruzaban a la luz del día. Al caer la noche, Hiro esperaba, ansioso al principio, pero con la seguridad de que ningún daño caería sobre su hermano mayor. Él fingió dormir en su propia cama, esperando, hasta que oyó los pasos apagados de Tadashi a través de las tablas del suelo frío antes de desplomarse en el colchón. Trató de dormir en la cama de Tadashi, pero su hermano dio un suspiro y lo alejó.

La evitación lo dejó trastornado, y los breves saludos y despedidas no hacía más que remarcar la grieta abierta entre ellos. Hiro quería que su Tadashi volviera. El que lo apreciaba más que nada en la galaxia. Su inspiración. Su mejor amigo. Su hermano.

Entonces, una noche, hizo la única cosa que sabía que Tadashi no podía soportar; regresó a la arena.

Debió haber sido su noche de suerte porque el grande y gordo Yama no estaba por ningún lado.

Los oponentes a los que se enfrentó eran tontos incompetentes (nada comparado con el ingenio de Honey Lemon, o los cálculos precisos de Wasabi, o la naturaleza imparable de Gogo, o incluso la pasión irresistible de Fred). Basura que se deslizó adelante de las alcantarillas con nada más que pensamientos de maldad y avaricia. Tomando eso de ellos le dio a Hiro mayor satisfacción. (Además, hey, dinero fácil.)

Escapó con sus ganancias y apenas un nick de los malos perdedores, pero no con Tadashi. Él debería haberle hecho un seguimiento, del que Hiro estaba seguro. Había usado la sudadera con capucha específicamente para que Tadashi fuera a buscarlo. Así que ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no había venido a su rescate? Llevarlo a casa en su Vespa, reprenderlo y recordarle que era demasiado inteligente para perderse en esos barrios pobres.

Pero no había ningún hermano mayor esperándolo. Nada más que un jonrón solitario en una habitación vacía y un dispositivo de seguimiento todavía escondido dentro de los cajones. ¡Todavía era temprano! ¡No eran ni las dos en punto! Tadashi estaba probablemente poniéndose al corriente de todo el trabajo que se perdió.

_**Las mentiras que algunas personas se dicen a sí mismos.**_

Necesitaba hacer algunas mejoras a su Megabot de todos modos. No es que eso sirviera para nada contra esos luchadores mediocres. Sería divertido, sin embargo. Desafiarse a sí mismo para ver lo que podría mejorar. (¡Tal vez darle super velocidad y correr contra Gogo!) O mejor aún, ¡hacer todo un ejército de Megabots!

_**Hacer que el dolor desaparezca.**_

"¡Hey! Este es Tadashi Hamada. No puedo atender el teléfono en este momento, así que deja tu -'' Tadashi nunca tomó su teléfono.

_**Tadashi, por favor...**_

Fue alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, cuando Hiro se encontró hundido en el suelo, jadeando y enrollándose en sí mismo. Con frío en las manos, agarrándose los pulmones y apretando el respiro justo fuera de su cuerpo. Anejos voraces lo arañaron, desgarraron su garganta, lo dejaron retorciéndose y quemándose con el aire. No podía respirar. _No podía respirar._

_**¿Dónde estás?**_

¿Algo había sucedido en SFIT? No. No, no, no. Podía oír, escuchar esas terribles vociferaciones, sentir su cuerpo en llamas con un calor abrasador, lagrimeando un grito ronco de agonía.

—Hola, soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal.— ¿Cuando fue que Tadashi lo trajo a casa? —Mis escáneres indican que tus niveles de adrenalina se elevan mientras que el nivel de dióxido de carbono en la sangre ha disminuido significativamente. Diagnóstico: ataque de pánico.— El calor abrasador disipó bajo el toque fresco del vinyl, y los demonios desgarrando sus entrañas huyeron. —Cuidado recomendado: respiración diafragmática. Relájate. Inhala profundamente por la nariz y exhala por la boca. Inhala. Exhala.—

_**Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala.**_

Con cada respiración, las sirenas sonando en sus oídos se apagaron, y esos intensos ataques de miedo se disolvieron en la nada.

—Gracias, Baymax.—

—Se recomienda reposo en cama después de una experiencia tan estresante.—

—Lo tendré en mente. Estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado.— Observó que el robot regresara a su estación de carga antes de apresuerarse hacia la puerta, pero aún con cuidado de no despertar a la tía Cass. (Ya había hecho mucho por él, por los dos, ella no merecía más preocupaciones sobre sus hombros.)

Tenía que estar en la universidad; no podía estar en otro sitio.

A pesar de que sus pulmones ardían, a pesar de que sus pantorrillas le dolían, Hiro siguió corriendo.

Arrancó por las desiertas calles y callejones, persiguió a los pocos carros que operaban a esa hora temprana hasta que logró saltar a bordo de uno, que utilizó todos los atajos que había aprendido

Ni una sola vez se detuvo hasta que -finalmente- irrumpió en su laboratorio compartido y se derrumbó a las frías baldosas debajo de él. Tadashi estaba allí. Él estaba trabajando diligentemente en su puesto hasta que la llegada abrupta de Hiro lo sobresaltó.

—¿H-Hiro? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?—

—No viniste a casa.— él resopló, demasiado agotado para moverse de su lugar en el suelo. Se sentía pegajoso y repugnante, con una urgente necesidad de los brazos de su hermano.—Pensé que algo había sucedido.— Una pausa incómoda. Entonces, un susurro roto de: —¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí?—

—Hiro-—

—¡No me toques!—

Tadashi quería decir algo.

—Por favor cálmat-—

—¡Cállate!—

Para decirle por qué ...

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo asustado que estaba? ¿Sabes cómo me sentí? Me sentí como si hubieras...¡como si hubieras muerto! ¡Nunca estás alrededor! ¿Ya no me quieres cerca? ¿Es eso? ¿Debo volver a la lucha de robots? Tal vez tenga suerte y Yama me-—

_**¡Bofetada!**_

No dolió, pero lo hizo salir de su ridículo laberinto. Lo suficiente como para reconocer el miedo absoluto que brillaba desde dentro de los ojos marrones de Tadashi.

—Nunca. Nunca hablarás así de nuevo, ¿me oyes?— Sacó a su hermano menor en su contra, y Hiro sentía cada estremecimiento, escuchó cada respiración temblorosa, y simplemente se lo bebió todo. Todo lo que se le negó, todo lo que anhelaba, todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Entrelazó los dedos por el pelo corto de su hermano y hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Era un placer sentimental que rara vez aprovechaba la oportunidad de disfrutar.

—¿Por qué crees que no te quiero cerca? Hiro, tenerte conmigo...nunca he sido más feliz.—

—No parece.— murmuró contra el cuello de Tadashi. El mayor entonces tiró suavemente de su sudadera. Una llamada tácita. _Mírame, Hiro._

—Lo siento mucho. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. He estado tan ocupado ... ¡Hey! ¿Sabes qué? he estado pensando en algunas mejoras para Baymax. Como su tiempo de respuesta a situaciones de emergencia.—

—Así que has estado escuchando.—

—¡Por supuesto! Aunque, a él le gustaría correr de miedo.—

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Miraba hilarante! ¡Oh! ¿Sabes lo que podrías hacer? ¡Dale un diseño más elegante, con armadura! ¡Entonces podría patear algunos traseros si su paciente va a salir lastimado!—

—Yo no estoy convirtiendo a Baymax en un robot de pelea.— Tadashi se rió entre dientes, erizando el pelo del joven y haciéndole pucheros.

—Es una buena idea.—

Todavía le corroía, sin embargo; esa sensación nauseabunda, como un león desgarrando su presa. Lo hacía a propósito. Un pensamiento estúpido que debió haber sido despedido de inmediato a la luz de las palabras de su hermano, sin embargo, lo abrumó, le fastidiaba hasta el punto en que impidió que Tadashi se parara.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás cansado?— La consternación en el rostro del pequeño le preocupaba. —Hey, ¿qué es-?— Una presión suave pero tímida de labios contra los suyos le hizo callar. Le dio besos con mariposas salpicadas desde a la barbilla antes de terminar con uno contra su cuello, donde permaneció el menor. Estaba sorprendido, pero pronto se transformó en una afición mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hiro y lo besó en la frente.

—Pensé que era demasiado viejo para besos.— Bromeó, erizando su cabello una vez más.

**. . .**

La sospecha era verdaderamente peligrosa. Eso podría llevar a una persona a hacer cosas locas. Al igual que colocar un mini GPS en el sombrero de Tadashi, y molestarlo el laboratorio para que pudiera mantener control sobre todo lo que pasaba allí. No era que no se fiaba de Tadashi, pero sabía que su hermano mayor tenía la mala costumbre de guardar secretos donde (él creía) beneficiaban a Hiro. Nunca nada tortuoso (como los rastreadores), pero no secretos.

Como el hecho de que había estado jugando con el Microbot que había logrado sobrevivir.

Baymax estada sobre su hombro, viendo el trabajo su trabajo, a continuación, arrastrando los pies hacia atrás para darle espacio al joven en su trabajo.

—De acuerdo. Eso debería funcionar. ¿Cómo está trabajando, amigo?—

—Mis rastreadores son completamente funcionales, pero ¿cómo rastrear el pequeño robot de Hiro va a hacerme un mejor asistente?—

No podía estar más serio. La única razón por la que el Microbot fallaba era seguramente porque estaba dañado. Dañado irreparablemente por la destrucción de sus hermanos y del neurotransmisor. Era algo que pudo y debió haber sido pasado por alto como una mera casualidad.

Sin embargo, estaba tratando como de ensayar algo. Nunca asumía, siempre estaba seguro. Una regla fundamental para hacer cualquier proyecto exitoso. Pero ¿por qué poner esfuerzo en algo tan trivial?

—Muy bien, pequeño, llévanos a casa.— Soltó al Microbot, viéndolo volar.

Parecía que iba a aprender sus razones en breve.

**. . .**

Cogió su mochila, gritando a Cass que iba a reunirse con Tadashi.

—¡Sólo vuelve a tiempo para la cena! ¡Estoy haciendo mis famosas alas calientes! ¡Quemarán sus bocas!—

—¡Lo haré!—

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en su reloj de pulsera (no era demasiado difícil sincronizarlo con el chip en el sombrero de Tadashi), siguiendo a su hermano en cada movimiento.

No había una estrella en el cielo. Incluso las farolas brillantes se desvanecieron mientras más trotaba, hasta que se quedó en la más absoluta oscuridad, con sólo el resplandor verde misterioso de su reloj como guía. Corrió cada viraje y curva hasta que finalmente se topó con Tadashi.

Él lo había llevado a un almacén abandonado. Sus puertas oxidadas encadenadas a cal y canto. Sus paredes antiguas acumulaban las viñas donde Tadashi alumbró con su linterna. Ventanas reventadas como dientes afilados listos para comer en sus confines mortales.

Rápidamente, se ocultó, viendo como Tadashi sacudía las cadenas de la puerta cerrada con llave, y escuchar sus murmullos de frustración al no poder desbloquearlo.

Baymax -se estaba inflando una vez más (probablemente tuvo que perder algo de tamaño para entrar en el Vespa de Tadashi)- hizo un gesto a la ventana justo encima de un viejo basurero.

Hiro esperó con la respiración contenida cuando Tadashi subió a los hombros de Baymax y se encaramó por la ventana abierta. Entonces Baymax siguió su ejemplo. Él se acercó, sólo para detenerse y levantar una ceja cuando Baymax se excusó y —Debo soltar un poco de aire.—

—Bien hecho, Tadashi.— se rió. Luego miró a su alrededor. Tenía que haber otro camino dentro. Para saber qué era exactamente lo Tadashi esperaba descubrir siguiendo al Microbot. Para ver si era capaz de obtener una respuesta de algo que había dejado de funcionar.

Una idea se le ocurrió.

Hiro llamó a su Megabot para que se desmantelara y así poder subir. Siguió los pasos de Tadashi, y facilitó su camino a través de la ventana. Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo antes de caminar a la derecha cerca de su hermano.

—¡Ta-Tadashi!—

—De todos los lugares en la tierra, ¿Qué haces aquí, Hiro?—

—Espera. ¿Tú sabías que estaba aquí?—

—Tienes que irte. Te alcanzaré.— Empezó a señalarle hacia la ventana, pero el muchacho se mantuvo firme.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi Microbot?— Incluso en la oscuridad, pudo ver las características atónitas de su hermano.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?—

—¡Venga! ¿De verdad pensabas que no iba a darme cuenta?— Hiro miró a su alrededor. Su interior era grande y olía a moho y óxido frío, aún con vida, con el ruido de la maquinaria que estaba claramente fuera de lugar. Se deslizó de las manos de su hermano, ignorando sus demandas. Cada paso que daba crujía. Él utilizó la iluminación tenue de su reloj como medida de precaución hasta que Tadashi fue lo suficientemente amable para utilizar su linterna.

—Quédate cerca de mí.— susurró, agarrando la manga de Hiro.

Se encontraron con una escalera torcida. adashi le dio una patada. No parecía peligrosa. Eso no le impidió tomar la capucha de Hiro tirando lejos de ella. —¿Estás loco?—

Hiro tuvo que rodar los ojos. —¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Las damas primero.—

—Cabeza hueca.— Hiro se agachó para evitar un golpe de Tadashi.

—Tengan cuidado cuando deambulen en la oscuridad.— Saltaron al oír el sonido de la voz de Baymax, pero hicieron caso a su advertencia.

—Lo haremos. Sólo quédate aquí por ahora.—

Una vez que estuvieron a salvo en la planta baja, Tadashi se aseguró de mantener a Hiro escondido detrás de él.

El muchacho optó por no quejarse, agarrándose a la cadera de su hermano y huyendo del vacío de sombras se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Sus ojos lo engañaban, y podía jurar que algo se había movido.

Si había algo con ellos (los acechaba), estaría condenado si dejaba de tocar a Tadashi.

Luego lo vieron. Oculto a plena vista, un enorme equipo que fabricaba en serie los Microbots de Hiro. El más joven, sumergido en uno de los muchos barriles, inspeccionaba dichos aparatos, sin entender completamente lo que estaba pasando. ¿Alguien había conseguido una bodega de sus diseños? No. Eso no podía ser. Incluso si ese fuera el caso, la persona sería demasiado estúpida para reconstruir la complejidad de su creación.

No. El que era capaz de duplicar efectivamente los Microbots habría tenido que haber analizado una pieza funcional. Todos -sin contar el que estaba en posesión de Hiro- fueron destruidos el día del incendio, sin embargo. ¡A menos que -!

—Lo sabía.— oyó murmurar en voz baja a Tadashi. Hiro gruñó.

El fuego no fue un accidente.

_**El profesor Callaghan fue asesinado.**_

Un suave sonido de pasos apareció justo detrás de él, sobresaltando a Hiro. Empujó a Tadashi detrás de él, protegiéndolo incluso con su pequeña estatura, pero se detuvo antes de que gritar órdenes para Megabot cuando vio al robot malvavisco contoneándose hasta ellos.

—Baymax,— dijo entre dientes, —¡casi me da un ataque al corazón!—

—Es bueno que Tadashi me haya equipado con desfibriladores. Despejen.— Ambos hermanos detuvieron de inmediato al robot, y Hiro le explicó que se trataba simplemente de una expresión. Entonces él le golpeó en la cabeza.

—¡Hey!—

—Eso fue por empujarme.—

—¡Te estaba protegiendo! ¿Y si no era Baymax?—

—¡Exactamente! Podrías haberte lastimado.—

Al ver que sus ojos oscuros se dilatan, Tadashi se volvió lentamente, mirando con asombro como los Microbots tejían una pared de tono negro, en silencio y sin problemas de mezclarse en las sombras.

—Corre.— Él y Hiro se volvieron, pero el pequeño se apresuró a regresar por Baymax, tirando de él hacia delante.

—¿Por qué no pudiste hacerlo más rápido?—

—Lo tenía pensado, pero -—

—¿Te preocupaste por el Microbot?— Estaban apretados en un estrecho pasillo.

—¡Déjalo ir, Hiro! ¡Además, estábamos trabajando en eso juntos!— Tadashi se deslizó, se detuvo y empujó a un lado una caja antes de seguir a Hiro y Baymax en el eje subterráneo.

—¿Y no podías tomar un poco de tiempo para ponerlo en práctica?— Hiro gritó cuando los bots irrumpieron, obstruyendo su camino y los obligaron a alternar rutas. El Hamada más joven corrió hacia la puerta, tirando de ella como si por arte de magia se pudiera desbloquear. —¡Dale un golpe, Baymax!—

—¡No está hecho para eso, Hiro!— Tadashi podría no haber sido capaz de ver esos pequeños demonios, pero seguramente podría oírlos. Abrió una luz y casi dejó caer a su hermano al ver que ahora eran una mano construida a partir de esas criaturas letales. El pequeño siguió el rastro de luz, con los brazos a los costados mientras observaba el metal descender congelado de horror.

Corrió hacia adelante, y Tadashi lo derribó fuera del camino justo a tiempo para que la mano no le tomara la pierna. Su poderoso agarre apretaba, aplastaba lentamente. El hermano mayor aulló de dolor.

_**¡Snap!**_

Cerró los puños contra ellos. ¡Debía destruirlos! ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Sólo debía proteger a Hiro!

_**Así que, ¿ellos pensaban que podían herir a su Tadashi y salirse con la suya?**_

Gritos amargos, —¡Huye, Hiro!— rápidamente transformados en gemidos sin palabras.

_**Simplemente no.**_

El muchacho se arrodilló y abrió su mochila. De su contenido, sacó una diadema simple, de plata. Los prototipos de prueba era tan tediosos... pero -bueno- no había mejor momento que el presente.

Una orden tranquila de —M-bots. Destrúyanse.— fue todo lo que Tadashi escuchó antes de la constricción dolorosa se fuera.

Había docenas de ellos correteando alrededor. Robots a mitad del tamaño del Megabot original que trabajaban en conjunto con otros, luchando contra la embestida de Microbots en defensa de su creador. O se desgarraron los monstruos que se enfrentaron, o fueron destrozadas sí mismos, y -incluso entonces- las piezas desmontadas se unieron al frenesí.

—¡Baymax, escanea!— Hiro ordenó mientras llevaba al robot hacia su hermano. Por suerte, Tadashi salió ileso. Con sólo algunas contusiones y dolores menores. —¡Genial! ¡Vamos, Tadashi!—

Los M-bots les dieron el tiempo suficiente para volver a subir la escalera. Dejó que Hiro se saliera antes para poder empujar a Baymax.

Fue por casualidad que vio a los ojos amarillos dentro de la máscara leyendo al demonio en él a través de la oscuridad. Olas de Microbots se levantaron y curvaron detrás de él, sin inmutarse por el contraataque, listo para perforar a través de sí mismo y Baymax.

Tadashi nunca corrió tan rápido en su vida, golpeando a Baymax con tal fuerza que lo envió volando por la ventana. Hubo una breve sensación de caída libre seguida de la realización vaga de golpear el suelo desde esa altura. Entonces él estaba envuelto en fuerte abrazo de Baymax cuando el robot enfermero se llevó la peor parte del impacto.

Hiro llamó a su hermano, sacudiéndolo de su estupor antes de dirigirlo tanto a él como a Baymax hacia la Vespa.

—Baymax, estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado.—

—¡Megabot, ven aquí!— No había necesidad de traer a los otros; no quedaba nada para recuperar.

—¡Entra, Hiro!— Tadashi deslizó el diseño ahora compacto de Baymax a la base de su Vespa, y no perdió el tiempo acelerando una vez que sintió los delgados brazos de Hiro alrededor de su cintura.

**. . .**

Tadashi era transparente. Pudo también haber estado gritando sus pensamientos en la parte superior de sus pulmones.

'_!Ese hombre mató al profesor Callaghan! ¡Se robó los robots de Hiro! ¡Él nos atacó! ¡Trató de lastimar a Hiro! _'

Pero no lo hizo. Lo guardó en su interior. Tan típico de su hermano. Siempre tratando de ser fuerte, tratando de asumir en silencio la carga que ese dolor era en su corazón, tratando de no preocupar a su hermano pequeño, que no sabía que ya tenía diez pasos por delante. Pensando, planificando.

La policía no era de ninguna utilidad en ese caso. ¿Un hombre con una máscara de kabuki atacándolos con Microbots? Podrían lanzarlos a ambos en el manicomio si oyeran esa historia.

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, sin embargo. Hiro no podía dejar que esta revelación inquietante afectara el juicio de su hermano. Haría justicia por Callaghan.

_**Ahora que no hacía nada.**_


End file.
